


Children's Day

by hailynx



Series: Stealing Kisses and Affection [6]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Angst, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-17
Updated: 2013-02-17
Packaged: 2017-11-29 14:30:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/688038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hailynx/pseuds/hailynx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This Children's Day is different from all the others.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Children's Day

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Katekyou Hitman Reborn!.  
> Please do not translate or repost/reupload.

It’s a habit and a tradition to be at his desk while looking down to see if that herbivore is going to appear. This year Kyouya is earlier than usual. He contemplates coming back later but just this once, the skylark feels like seeing _his_ face. Kyouya waits and holds little hope but is not disappointed when he finds himself alone by nightfall. The raven slumps over his chair, stares through the window and runs his fingers across the desk. It’s an empty task. This year there will be no candy. This year is finally the start of their end.

 

_Fin._


End file.
